


Degausser

by goodbyesleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky x Steve - Freeform, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyesleep/pseuds/goodbyesleep
Summary: Cuando Steve termina de curarle cada corte, ya es medianoche. Él es completamente consciente de que es el culpable de su mal funcionamiento durante el día, de que tenga dos arcos morados debajo de los ojos y de la relación tensa que aún tiene con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. El soldado de invierno atrae el desastre, está programado para hacerlo. Pero el viejo Bucky atrae a Steve. Nacidos en la década del veinte, muertos vivos, congelados, revividos en un nuevo milenio. Steve vuelve a Bucky y Bucky vuelve a Steve por algo que parece ser más grande que ellos, una fuerza de atracción extraña que los mantiene atados a la cadera. Algún tipo de magnetismo que actúa como una brujería. Pero Steve no merece cargar con esto, no merece cargar con él.Mirándolo cuidadosamente, se hace solo una promesa más: acabará con el magnetismo.





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Degausser :  Es un término inglés que en español se traduciría como algo parecido a " desmagnetizador ". Hace referencia a un dispositivo que elimina el campo magnético o el magnetismo de un elemento.
> 
> El nombre de la canción también hace referencia a la canción "Degausser" de la banda estadounidense Brand New. Si les interesa, este es el link de la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlktvwD-Ug8

**_Adiós a dormir,_**  
**_creo que permanecer despierto_**  
**_es exactamente lo que necesito._**  
**_Desarma tu cabeza,_**  
**_desarma el conteo_**  
**_y el rebaño que ha sido criado._**

**_Brand new - Degausser._ **

 

Un nombre, cinco letras: James. Un apellido, seis letras: Barnes. No importaba cuántas veces las repitiera en su cabeza, no podía acostumbrarse a aquel nombre. A pesar de eso, él conocía a James Barnes muy bien: era un hombre joven, de cuerpo y mente, un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial que quería proteger a su nación, pero también quería vivir la vida, recorrer el mundo, conocer chicas. De cabello castaño, prolijamente peinado hacia la derecha, con ojos azules vivaces que reflejaban su forma de ser: amistosa, alegre, valiente.

James Barnes había ido a la guerra y había muerto setenta años atrás. Él nunca podría reconocer a James Barnes en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba el soldado de invierno: una criatura que había sido creada por los hombres, un monstruo como el hijo de Víctor, un asesino, una máquina de matar, un arma destructora. Sus ojos aún eran un reflejo de su interior: azul oscuro, envueltos en un aura negra. Ya no tenían el brillo de la juventud, ahora tenían la opacidad de la experiencia, contaban historias de terror.

Su cuerpo era una paleta de colores, cada color representaba la diferente intensidad del dolor, las cicatrices eran el recuerdo imborrable de su historia, de su construcción como arma y de la sangre que tenía en sus manos: sangre roja, sangre de cuerpos calientes que se habían vuelto fríos en sus brazos, sangre inocente, no como la que corría por sus venas.

Su respiración se volvió acelerada y un centenar de recuerdos se proyectaron en su mente como una película en cámara rápida. Gritos, sonidos extraños y distorsionados como una canción escuchada de atrás hacia adelante. Necesitaba que se detuviera.

_Detente, detente, detente._

"¡Detente!" gritó con tanta fuerza que su garganta se sentía dolorida. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que la imagen del espejo había sido distorsionada por su propio puño. Ahora el reflejo estaba fragmentado y debajo podía ver los azulejos del baño manchados de humedad hechos trizas por su brazo, por esa pieza de metal ilesa, esa extremidad suya que no temblaba, que no dolía. Debería estar goteando sangre, el suelo debería estar manchado de rojo. Pero no lo hacía, porque él no era humano, ya no más.

Se arrodilló en el suelo machacando sus rodillas con los trozos de vidrio esparcidos entre las baldosas y cerró su puño sano sobre un trozo particularmente grande haciendo que su mano sana comenzara a sangrar. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios y aquello fue suficiente para oír pasos detrás de la puerta.

Steven no golpeó, abrió la puerta directamente y su boca se abrió impresionada al mismo tiempo que ahogaba su propia respiración.

"Bucky" se limitó a decir, porque no es la primera vez que ocurre un incidente. Se agachó detrás de él y lo tomó cuidadosamente del brazo herido. Bucky permaneció con la cabeza gacha, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano aún estaba presionando el cristal con fuerza.

"Suelta." Steve no le ordenó, sabía que los gritos causarían el efecto contrario en Bucky. "Vamos" volvió a hablar, esta vez con la voz aún más suave que antes. "No te hagas esto a ti mismo, por favor" murmuró muy despacio.

Su propio brazo se deslizó a lo largo del de su mejor amigo, hasta que alcanzó su mano para poder rodearla. Bucky tembló entre sus brazos, siempre lo hacía cuando entraba en contacto con alguien. Lentamente, el castaño comenzó a abrir los dedos y lloriqueó por las astillas que se presionaron contra su piel. "Eso está muy bien" le habló contra su oreja para darle una sensación más acogedora. "Ahora necesito que levantes tus rodillas del suelo."

Sus piernas temblequearon, pero aún así lo logró. Ahora miraba con culpabilidad el desastre que dejó el suelo, un lío de vidrios y sangre, el cual no sería capaz de limpiar por las lastimaduras. Steve pasó uno de sus brazos por arriba de sus hombros y medio lo cargó hasta el sillón de la sala. Le indicó que no se moviera, como si él todavía tuviera fuerza de voluntad para hacer algo, y medio minuto después volvió con una toalla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios debajo del brazo.

Steve se sentó en el suelo y se acomodó en el espacio libre entre las piernas del castaño. Comenzó a cortar los pedazos de algodón y los cubrió con un antiséptico. La escena se sentía como un dejavú. Limpiándose las heridas durante la guerra, curándose después de luchar codo a codo junto a los vengadores, cerrando los cortes de Steve después de cada pequeña gran pelea en los callejones.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?" se animó a preguntar.

Bucky se veía sombrío bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara de la sala. Bajó la vista y clavó su mirada en el suelo, haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos largos taparan su rostro.

"¿Será otro día de silencio?" preguntó levantando la vista por un minuto de su tarea de quitar con una pinza los trozos de vidrio de la rodilla. "Dame tu mano."

Bucky siseó cuando Steve comenzó a limpiar la sangre que brotaba de la herida. No era el primer vidrio que rompía, pero si era el accidente que había dejado más sangre. Steve remojó el algodón en alcohol y cuando lo presionó sobre la herida, instintivamente Bucky quitó su brazo de su control y toma la mano de Steve con el brazo de acero. 

"Bucky" mencionó con advertencia.

_Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky._

De repente un dolor punzante le retorció las sienes y soltó la mano de Steve para presionar las palmas sobre sus oídos. La sala estaba silenciosa, pero en su cabezas oía cosas, gritos entrecortados y desgarradores similares a los que se escapaban de su garganta. Su cuerpo se sacude con fuerza ante los escalofríos.

"Bucky." Se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso, pero esta vez con la guardia alta por miedo a una posible reacción. "Mírame, soy yo, soy Steve. Estás en Nueva York. Todo terminó, Buck. Todo terminó."

Cuando Steve terminó de curarle cada corte, ya era medianoche. Ahora era completamente consciente de ser el culpablede su mal funcionamiento durante el día, de que tuviera dos arcos morados debajo de los ojos y de la relación tensa que aún compartía con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. El soldado de invierno atraía el desastre, estaba programado para hacerlo; pero el viejo Bucky atraía a Steve. Nacidos en la década del veinte, muertos vivos, congelados, revividos en un nuevo milenio. Steve volvía a Bucky y Bucky volvía a Steve por algo que parecía ser más grande que ellos, una fuerza de atracción extraña que los mantenía atados por la cadera. Algún tipo de magnetismo tan eficiente como una brujería. Pero Steve no merecía cargar con esto, no merecía cargar con él.

Mirándolo cuidadosamente, se hizo solo una promesa más:  _acabaría con el magnetismo._

* * *

El frío invernal estaba comenzando a sentirse. Se encontraba en alguna de las tantas cafeterías de Nueva York, desayunando con Steve. El café caliente quemaba su garganta, pero prefería el calor abrumador antes que sentir frío. Siempre estaba usando abrigo de más, dos camisetas, camperas reforzadas por dentro.

Cuando pensaba en los momentos que había pasado congelado, su mente quedaba en blanco, pero él sabía que su cuerpo recordaba porque el frío le hacía sentir escalofríos. Steve parecía estar más allá de eso, siempre se veía cálido: sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello rubio y su expresión relajada, con los hombros caídos en una posición tranquila, casi perezosa, cuando estaban fuera de peligro. La ropa de esta década le sentaba bien, pero parecía estar apegado a las camisas de franela y a los pantalones color caqui.

"No me gusta el frío." 

"Estuve congelado por setenta años, creo que tampoco soy el mayor entusiasta" contestó Steve y de alguna manera se las arregló para conseguir que las comisuras de su boca se eleven un poco.

Solo podía usar los guantes que no cubrían sus dedos, porque de otra manera sentiría que le cortaban la circulación. Su mano sana, aunque en ese momento vendada, se envolvía alrededor del vaso descartable, sintiendo como el calor traspasaba el cartón. Steve masticaba algo que parecía ser un panecillo y de a momentos lo miraba de reojo, como si estuviera pensando algo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con una hostilidad que se escapa de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de que visitar a un profesional no te ayudará?"

"No."

"Buck-"

"No. ¡Mierda!" Apoyó el puño sobre la tabla un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, y las personas de las mesas cercanas voltearon a verlo. Cuando levantó la vista, Steve no lo estaba mirando del todo feliz.

"Lenguaje."

"Lo siento."

Bebió el café un poco avergonzado. Aquella era la razón por la que no le gustaba estar en ambientes cerrados rodeado de personas desconocidas. Siempre terminaba con la sensación de que las paredes lo asfixiaba y debía estar a la defensiva.

"Entonces empezaremos un entrenamiento avanzado, porque creo que necesitas eliminar las tensiones. Ya sabes lo que dicen,  _...mens sana in_ _corpore_ _sano.._."

"Estoy entrenado" respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"No, sabes golpear, sabes usar armas. Pero practicaremos resistencia, defensa personal, comenzaremos una dieta sana."

"¿Estás tratando de mantenerme ocupado?"

Steve lo miró por sobre su taza durante algunos segundos.

"Con la mente cansada no se puede pensar, ¿cómo crees que lo estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?"

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, pero de repente sentía que era consciente de lo que pasaba en su habitación. Sabía que algún pequeño ruido lo había alertado. En esta vida, ya nunca podría volver a dormir relajado, dormía con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, siempre listo para atacar.  Probablemente esa fuera la razón por la que tenía tantas ojeras y se sentía inestable durante el resto del día.

El piso volvió a crujir y esta vez no pensó se levantó desde donde estaba recostado y saltó hasta chocar con un cuerpo y lograr inmovilizar una de sus extremidades. La persona gritó y cuando reconoció la voz se alejó rápidamente buscando el interruptor de luz.

"¿¡Qué mierda, Buck!?" exclamó, sentía su corazón acelerado debajo de su pecho. "Suéltame, soy yo."

Bucky retrocedió unos pasos y sintió los latidos acelerados de su propio pecho y la respiración más pesada e irregular de lo normal. Suspiró con cansancio sentándose en la cama, pero aún sintiendo todo el cuerpo tenso en alerta. 

"No me mires así, ¿¡no podías golpear la puerta!?"

"No pensé que acabaría con una mano en mi cuello..."

"De todos modos, ¿qué hacías entrando a mí habitación a las...?" comenzó a formular la pregunta y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. "¿cinco de la mañana?"

"Ponte unos pantalones cómodos  y zapatillas. Daremos unas vueltas por el Central Park."

Se mira a sí mismo y de repente se siente muy consciente de su propia desnudez. Se recuesta otra vez en la cama y se tapa con el edredón.

"No, no lo haremos."

"No estoy preguntando. Vamos..." Steve tironeó de las sábanas destapándolo, y Bucky lo miró furioso. "Así lo hacían en el ejército" volvió a tironear de la sábana hasta arrancarla y se la llevó consigo hacia la cocina. "Ven a desayunar."

"¡Son las cinco de la maldita mañana, Steve!"

Steve oyó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y tiene que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar una risa.  Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Bucky podía tener un brazo metálico y la habilidad de lucha de un profesional, pero adentro de esa habitación estaba James Barnes,  el niño quejumbroso que odiaba despertarse temprano, capaz de malhumorarse con el simple hecho de abrir los ojos.

* * *

"Solo dime una cosa" comenzó a decir el castaño. "¿Por qué a esta hora?"

El cielo aún estaba un poco oscuro. Había nubes, tal vez se despejaría durante la mañana o tal vez acabaría por llover. Si bien algunos autos pasaban por la avenida, la calle estaba bastante silenciosa y el parque vacío. Bucky se colocó la capucha de su campera, un poco por el frío, otro poco porque no le gustaba tener las miradas sobre él. ¿Alguna vez le había gustado? Steve decía que sí, que solía ser simpático y desinhibido. Ahora no podía entender cómo, se había acostumbrado a vivir evitando a las personas. Si no fuera por Steve, sería un misántropo.

"¿Entonces prefieres venir a la tarde, cuando tengamos quince personas delante y otras quince pisándonos los talones?" pregunta con una ceja levantada. Definitivamente, él no recordaba a un Steve siendo petulante.

"¿Hace setenta años manejabas así de bien el sarcasmo?" se atrevió a bromear.

"No lo sé, pero solo estoy seguro que te hubiera ganado una carrera de acá hasta el monumento como lo haré ahora, jerk." Bucky se quedó perplejo antes de ver a Steve alejarse de él a una velocidad elevada. Lo vio moverse mucho más rápido de lo que lo haría una persona corriente, y tuvo que echarse a correr para no quedarse atrás. Pero el también podía correr y todavía le gustaba ganar.

"Punk" murmuró una vez que logró igualarlo.

Steve sonríe reluciente, no como lo hace el resto del tiempo, con la comisura levemente inclinada y los ojos amables. No, sonríe con dientes, con una alegría que le llega a los ojos. Bucky lo miró y vio en él al Steve actual, al de setenta años atrás, al flacucho adolescente y al niño. Una multitud de imágenes se proyectaron en su mente como flashbacks y en su cabeza comienza a sentir un dolor punzante que lo hace detener en seco.

"Creo que estás un poco oxidado..." comenzó Steve, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

"No es eso, son los recuerdos." Caminó hacia la banca más cercana y se recostó ahí con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. "Duelen."

"Lo sé, Buck" respondió Steve, tomando su hombro con suavidad y estrechándolo entre sus dedos. "Pero tú has escuchado lo que han dicho, es bueno que lo hagas de manera natural. Demos unas vueltas y luego podemos buscar algo ahora desayunar."

"¿Puede ser en el departamento?" acabó preguntando. "No estoy sobrellevando bien el frío."

Steve le dio una mirada que parecía escéptica, pero su mente funcionaba demasiado rápido. Efectivamente, Bucky lucía pálido y sus labios estaban con un pigmento violáceo, pero Steve sabía que no era el frío lo único que detenía a Bucky. Desde hacía tiempo había comenzado a notar la tarea difícil que era para el otro chico estar rodeado de gente.

"Claro, por supuesto" sonrió. "Además quiero mostrarte la aplicación que descargué en la computadora. Por fin estoy aprendiendo a usarla..."

Bucky le devolvió la sonrisa; si es que aquello podía ser considerado una sonrisa. Era una línea recta levemente inclinada hacia arriba, sus labios ajustados con fuerza. Bucky ya no mostraba los dientes y ya no sonreía con el rostro entero; sus ojos siempre estaban fríos pero brillosos, como los de un animal herido.

Bucky siempre había cuidado su espalda, era una costumbre que habían contraído desde que eran niños. Pero ahora él estaba vulnerable y si no podía cuidar de sí mismo, Steve se haría cargo de los dos...

_Hasta el final de la línea._


	2. Chapter 2

"Buenos días" saludó.

Colocó una taza de café humeante frente a él y otra frente Steve. Solo en ese momento el rubio levantó la vista de la pantalla y su expresión concentrada se retorció hasta formular una sonrisa suave. Siempre tenía sonrisas suaves para él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Encontré esta página de internet que me recomendó Sam." Levantó una pequeña agenda donde se podía leer algunas palabras escritas con la caligrafía de Steve. "Pero estoy leyendo la sección de términos y condiciones muy cuidadosamente porque en alguna parte entre las cláusulas debe haber alguna trampa."

Steve envolvió la taza entre sus manos y le dio un trago largo haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojizo por el calor y sus ojos se volvieran un poco vidriosos. No pudo evitar mirarlo con fascinación durante algunos segundos, pero acabó por desviar la vista sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

"Steve, realmente no creo que nadie lea eso" comentó. "Debe ser algo así como los prospectos de los medicamentos o los manuales de instrucciones." Tuvo que carraspear para esconder la risa que amenazó con escaparse cuando vio la expresión pellizcada del otro hombre.

"¿¡No lees los prospectos de los medicamentos!?" preguntó horrorizado.

Así es como una hora después de que la conversación terminara, encontró a Steve sentado en la mesa con varias cajas de medicamentos frente a él y los prospectos esparcidos por todo el área. No pudo evitar sentir un tirón en sus entrañas porque Steve seguía siendo demasiado bueno, demasiado protector. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, de recargar su cabeza en su hombro y simplemente permanecer ahí, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

No disfrutaba de las visitas a SHIELD ni mucho menos a la torre de los vengadores, de hecho, las odiaba. El tiempo lo había vuelto un poco huraño y reacio al contacto físico con cualquier persona. Lo que menos disfrutaba era el hecho de que todas esas personas no sabían diferenciar entre trabajo y amistad, porque a menudo las reuniones terminaban convertidas en algo parecido a un evento social. Comían, bebían y si los hallaba demasiado ebrios, incluso bailaban. Él no podía hacer eso. El alcohol no era motivo de diversión, para él solo era una herramienta bastante eficaz para eliminar los recuerdos malos cuando aparecían; algo así como un espanta demonios, solo que no los espantaba, sino que retorcía su mente la suficiente para no ser capaz de entender los rodajes crueles de su memoria.

Algunas noches, una botella de vodka o whisky eran las únicas capaces de domar su mente. Las tenía escondidas debajo de la cama, porque no quería ni imaginar la expresión decepcionada de Steve si alguna vez lo descubría. Y sí, ya era un hombre grande, no un niño, Steve no podía pasarle factura por nada. Pero a su vez, él era lo único que tenía, la única persona a la que se aferraba y no podía quebrar el vínculo con la única persona que realmente importaba.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la primera en recibirlos fue Nat. Caminó por el suelo como si levitara, de la forma en que solo puede hacerlo una bailarina de danza clásica. Los abrazó a los dos y les dejó un beso en cada mejilla, al parecer había decidido ignorar el hecho de que a Bucky realmente no le gustaba ser tocado. Después de una conversación casual, el castaño se caminó hacia la otra punta de la sala común y fingió estar entretenido con las máquinas que había a su izquierda.

"¿Sabés quién estuvo por aquí esta misma mañana?" preguntó Natasha con esas sonrisas con la mezcla justa entre coquetería y petulancia. Steve la miró curioso mientras vertía café negro en un vaso descartable. "Sharon Carter."

"Pensé que estaba en Alemania" se limitó a decir.

"Ya no" respondió Nat luego de un pausa evaluadora. "Entonces, ¿la invitarás a salir otra vez?"

Natasha quiso reír por la actitud escandalizada de Steve. Sabía que lo incomodaba hablar de cualquier cosa relacionado con el ámbito amoroso o sexual, quizás era por eso que siempre le sacaba el mismo tema de conversación.

"No. Ella es asombrosa, pero que sea la sobrina de Peggy volvió las cosas un poco extrañas. Además no hemos hablado durante los últimos dos años."

"Bueno, ¿y qué si te organizo una cita a ciegas con alguna otra joven digna del Capitán América, eh, Steve?" volvió a insistir ella siguiéndolo, a pesar de que Steve ya estaba caminando en la misma dirección en la que Bucky se encontraba de pie.

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Nat" respondió con cansancio. Le entregó un vaso de café a Bucky, quién se le agradeció con un simple ademán.

"¿Y cuando sí, Steve? Eres joven ahora" volvió a insistir la mujer de cabellos rojizos. Se sentó en una silla giratoria cerca de ellos y comenzó a moverla de lado a lado. "Ayúdame, Winter."

Bucky apretó la mandíbula y el vaso de café se abolló en uno de los lados por la fuerza del agarre.

"No me llames así" murmuró entre dientes.

"Creo que Steve no es el único que necesita una distracción"  murmuró antes de alejarse hacia donde Nick Fury y Maria Hill se encontraban debatiendo algo en relación a una serie de datos que aparecían en la pantalla. 

Steve habló con Fury durante un cuarto de hora y Bucky se alejó para leer el material que contenía la carpeta con su nombre en ella y la cinta de información clasificada. Su concentración comenzó a disminuir cuando poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer el resto del equipo. Wanda y Visión se acercaron a él en un saludo cálido, pero no tardaron en alejarse.

Bucky continuó mirando unos papeles en estado de alerta y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el peso de la mano de Steve sobre su hombro. Apretó los labios en una fina línea pero no le dijo nada. El toque al pasar era contenedor, como un recordatorio de que seguía ahí y no estaba solo.

"¿Quieres volver a casa?" le preguntó Steve, quién al parecer tenía la paciencia de un santo. "Podemos volver cualquier día de la semana..."

Deseó poder decirle que no. Darle el poder de decisión a Steve, que elija quedarse con sus amigos en lugar de estar constantemente preocupado por su malestar con la gente. Lentamente estaba perdiendo el hábito de relacionarse. Además, aquella torre era el hogar de muchos de ellos y él no podía dejar de sentirse como un intruso. Sabía que su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas, pero no estaba seguro de si ese pensamiento era una de ellas.

"Eso estaría bien" terminó diciendo porque era un egoísta.

Bajaron en el ascensor frente a frente, Bucky no desvió su mirada de la de Steve, porque de otra manera estaría mirando las paredes espejadas y no tenía intensión de mirar su reflejo.

"Estoy tan hambriento" dijo Steve mientras acariciaba su abdomen por arriba de su abrigo.

"Se me antoja una pizza."

"¿Entonces me haces beber batidos nutritivos todos los días pero si tú quieres pizza entonces podemos comer?" se burló con una ceja levantada.

Steve levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición.

"Bien, bien. Si estás tan ansioso por los batidos cenaremos algo con muchas proteínas."

"Maldito punk" murmuró golpeándole el hombro juguetonamente. Y en el momento que sintió que estaba a punto de sonreír, pudo ver Tony Stark atravesando la puerta de entrada.

La mirada frívola sobre él se sintió como si el peso de cada muerte apareciera sobre sus hombros. Stark era la prueba de lo que había sido su legado: sangre derramada y vidas arruinadas.

"Cap" saludó cordialmente. "Barnes" agregó con un tono más áspero, se giró con elegancia y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada.

Steve lo miró de reojo y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del saco. Lo conocía muy bien, se había dado cuenta de que rodeado de gente se sentía incómodo, y esa había sido la razón por la que le había dicho de retirarse en primer lugar.

"Quiero una con extra queso, ¿tú que quieres?"

"Ya no tengo hambre."

* * *

"¿Entonces vamos a tirar almohadones en el piso como cuando éramos niños?" preguntó Bucky.

Ya era de noche y Steve había conseguido pizza para los dos. Hacía media hora que se encontraba frente a la televisión con la computadora en un costado, intentando colocar algo. Bucky se había ofrecido varias veces para intentar solucionar el desastre que había hecho, pero el otro se negó contundentemente. Bucky siempre había sido un poco más eficaz cuando se trataba de tecnología, en cambio Steve... Steve parecía continuar en el año veinte.

"Hoy estás juguetón" le comentó con molestia fingida, aunque Steve podía ser muy testarudo cuando se le ponía una idea en la cabeza.

"Porque no me dejas ayudarte."

Finalmente, se puso de pie inflando el pecho como cada vez que lograba salvar a alguna persona, similar a las estampillas de él que hacían circular en los años cuarenta. Su cuerpo demostraba que estaba orgulloso, pero su rostro no lucía una expresión petulante, solo una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente. Había logrado que la pantalla de la televisión reflejara lo mismo que la pantalla de la computadora.

"Elige una película y la pondré" dijo Steve arrodillándose frente a la pantalla más pequeña.

"No lo sé, yo... ¿ _Nosferatu_?"

"¿De todas las películas que hay quieres ver _Nosferatu_? ¿La del vampiro?"

"No he visto muchas películas, a penas recuerdo que hayamos ido al cine de niños." Se quitó los borcegos marrones y estoy las piernas sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sillón.

"Bien, Nosferatu será. Y si te lo preguntas, íbamos mucho al cine, o por lo menos aprovechábamos las veces que lo podíamos costear, tú siempre querías colarte." Steve escribió con un poco de lentitud el nombre en el buscador, pero nada apareció. Con el entrecejo fruncido, borró lo que había escrito y retomó la búsqueda como si fuera que por volverlo a hacer aparecería. "No está."

"Bueno, han pasado muchos años..."

"Pero decía que contenía todas las películas."

"Probablemente era una forma de decir, Stevie" sonrió porque seguía siendo un niño ingenuo. "Elige cualquier otra."

Una hora después se encontraban en el sillón mirando el primer episodio de Star Wars porque aquellas películas se encontraban en la lista que Steve conservaba en aquella pequeña agenda que había comenzado a portar luego de que despertarse después de su periodo de hibernación.

Steve intentaba prestarle atención a la película, pero estaba demasiado decidido a vigilar de cerca al de cabellos castaños. Estaban separados por una diferencia de dos palmos, pero Bucky parecía sentirse a gusto. Sus hombros estaban relajados y sus ojos grandes miraban con fascinación lo que proyectaba la pantalla. En su rostro se reflejó un aire casi juvenil, y Steve sintió como si por un truco de magia o una ilusión óptica estuviera sentado a su lado el Bucky de los años veinte, el sargento Barnes, el niño de Brooklyn.

"Siempre has amado todo lo relacionado con el funcionamiento de las cosas." No quiso decirlo en voz alta porque lo último que quería era acabar con aquel momento de luz, casi utópico, pero las palabras se deslizaron de su boca como aire.

Bucky lo miró sorprendido también, quizás por el tono melancólico, quizás en guardia porque quedaba en evidencia que Steve lo había estado mirando durante el último rato.

"Tanto que la última noche antes de dejar Nueva York quisiste ir a la feria de ciencias, ¿puedes recordar algo de eso?" continuó hablando Steve.

"Solo tengo algunas fotos mentales"respondió, esta vez giró su cuerpo un poco para mirar a Steve. "El auto volador y..."

Steve lo miró dudoso cuando su garganta hizo un pequeño ruido debido al nudo que se había formado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había seleccionado el mejor de los recuerdos.

La respiración del castaño se volvió pesada, sus ojos se presionaron tan fuerte como sus puños en un intento de controlarse, pero era imposible. Tenía sangre en sus manos, sangre de aquel hombre que había hablado en la feria, sangre inocente. Probablemente lo había matado con sus propios dedos y había observado como su cuerpo se había vuelto frío bajo su agarre y sus pupilas se habían endurecido mirando un punto fijo en el momento en que su corazón dejó de latir por su culpa; todo era su maldita culpa.

Sentía frío, su cuerpo sudaba por los temblores pero estaba congelándose y sus pulmones se sentían como si estuviera respirando debajo del agua. La mano de Steve se aferró a su nuca y se sintió como el sol de invierno, la única fuente de calor para el frío glaciar. No se movió porque no podía mirarlo a la cara cuando se reconocía como monstruo, en esos duros momentos en que su mente recordaba la ausencia de humanidad en su ser, a pesar de ser allí era cuando más lo necesitaba.

"No me toques" murmuró entre dientes, con dolor porque su boca hacía declaraciones con las que su mente no estaba de acuerdo.

Steve deshizo el toque pero lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No es tu culpa, no has sido tú." Tomó su rostro irradiando seguridad y le habló como si dijera una verdad universal y él quería creerle, quería creer cada maldita mentira que saliera de la boca de Steve.

"Soy un asesino, Steve. Yo no valgo la pena."

La expresión del rostro de Steve era compungida, su mirada era la descripción gráfica de la amargura, y entendió que sin intentarlo, seguía dañándolo.

“No me mires así.”

“¿Así cómo?” preguntó Steve, casi a la defensiva.

“Cómo si estuviera diciendo alguna locura.”

Steve se puso de pie y apagó la televisión. Recogió los platos de la pequeña mesa de la sala, antes de que Bucky se levantara y lo siguiera, pero Steve era obstinado, y lucía como si se hubiera puesto de objetivo ignorarlo por completo.

“Tal vez debería haber vuelto a Wakanda” terminó diciendo, porque ya la había jodido por completo al parecer.

No pudo ver su expresión porque estaba de espalda, pero si fue capaz de notar la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron y sus nudillos se volvieron un poco blancos por el agarre fuerte con el que sostenía la vajilla mientras tiraba los restos de comida en la basura.

“Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir” dijo cuando se volteó. Sonaba receloso, pero estaba haciendo lo posible para ocultarlo. Lo vio desaparecer por el pequeño pasillo, pero unos segundos después volvió sobre sus pasos y presionó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, haciendo que la piel pálida del castaño se tornara rojiza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

“No renunciaré a ti ahora que finalmente te tengo” declaró con determinación, sus palabras salieron con tanta facilidad de su boca, que si no lo hubiera escuchado pensaría que le había preguntado si quería una taza de café o le hubiera dicho buenos días. Lo dejó estático en la sala durante algunos segundos. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero se había relajado. Sus palabras habían sido como un analgésico, porque a pesar de todo ese desprecio que cargaba contra sí mismo, todavía necesitaba sentirse amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Al parecer algunas personas sí le dieron una lectura al capítulo, así que esto es para ustedes :) Hoy fui a ver Capitana Marvel al cine y quedé muy ansiosa, así que son las 2 a.m. y decidí terminar de escribir el capítulo.
> 
> ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la empresa Marvel. Esta es una fanfic sin fines de lucro.
> 
> N/A: Nueva en esto. Tengo un pequeño (gran) presentimiento de que nadie va a leer la historia, pero voy a seguir actualizando hasta que algún/a lectora caiga acá por arte de magia y se quede...


End file.
